una noche sin estrellas
by Lina-san
Summary: [SasuNaru] Sasuke tenía que casarse obligadamente con Sakura, pero hubo una misión de por medio... parte ShikaTema! uwú CAP 4 UP! o0ó9
1. adiós para siempre

**Hola! por fin! mi primer fic... asi que si me queda mal no me peguen T.T**

**Este fic se lo dedico a Lin Hashimoto, Mishiru Hiwatari Kon, Kasumi y todas las fan del sasunaru!**

**Advertencia: este fic contiene lemon, a las personas que no les guste el yaoi, alejese los mas pronto posible, si te gusta el yaoi... emmm... DISFRUTALO! y si eres fan de sakura... no lo leas...**

**Aclaraciones: naruto no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes... sólo es un pasatiempo con la serie de Kishi-sensei**

**Keys:**

**narrando**

**-...-hablando**

**"pensando"**

**--------- cambio de lugar**

**no mas palabreria, aqui esta el fic "una noche sin estrellas"**

---------------------------------------------------------

cap. 1 "adios para siempre"

Un chico de pelo negro, ojos igualmente del mismo color y piel blanca caminaba por las calles de Konoha sin rumbo fijo

"maldita seas Sakura Haruno" el moreno estaba harto, se casaba mañana con una chica a la que despreciaba profundamente, la cual tenia cabellos rosados y se llamaba sakura

Él ya estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando oyó a lo lejos su nombre

-sasuke-kuuuuuun!-gritaba la pelirrosada mientras corría a abrazarlo-me extrañabas?(N/A: antes muerta .)

"no sabes cuanto" pensó sarcasticamente el uchiha

-no te esperaba, que haces aquí?

-te busco-el moreno no se inmutó al oír aquello, era 1000 normal-y también a naruto, sabes dónde está?-el uchiha negó con la cabeza-ese naruto, dónde se habrá metido?

-y se podría saber para qué lo buscas?

-Tsunade-sama lo estaba buscando-dijo ésta soltándose de sasuke para así agararle al brazo-y a ti tambien te busca

-a mi?-preguntó el uchiha sin interés alguno en lo que le decía la paelirrosada

-sep

-y para qué?

-no sé-dijo ésta-no me dijo-se le escuchó un tono triste-pero de seguro es para felicitarnos por nuestro matrimonio de mañana -dijo la pelirrosada con un tono más feliz

"uf, odio a ésta estupida chica" pensaba el moreno, ya que él no estaba interesado en nada de lo que dijera, hiciera o preguntara... él se casaba por la fuerza, más encima no la amaba, ni quería, ni siquiera sentía algún tipo de sentimiento por ella,claro, excepto odio, desprecio, repugnancia y sus derivados "ojalá que venga chouji y la aplaste"

-me tengo que ir-el uchiha se soltó de la pelirosada-tengo que ir con Tsunade-sama

Y dicho esto se dispuso a caminar hacia la residencia de los Hokages

---------------------------------------------------------

El uchiha tocó la puerta de la godaime

-PASE!-gritó la Hokage

-me llamó Tsunade-sama?-dijo el moreno abriendo la puerta y asomándose

-sí, a ti te quería ver-Tsunade lo señaló-tengo una misión para ti

-ahora?-preguntó el moreno con un dejo de felicidad en sus palabras

-sí, ahora-afirmó la godaime

"YEAH! ADIÓS MATRIMONIO!" el uchiha quería saltar de la felicidad

-hoy mismo partes...-le dijo la godaime-...así que prepárate...

-sí Tsunade-sama-hizo una reverencia y cerró la puerta tras él

"Bah, y yo pensé que iba a reclamar porque se casaba mañana..." pensó Tsunade que quedó pasmada es su silla

---------------------------------------------------------

Sakura iba a ver a Ino a su florería... a la florería Yamanaka

-INO!-gritaba la pelirosada entrando a la florería

-y ¿cómo esta la fentuda? -preguntó una Ino sonriente y con una felicidad indescriptible en cada palabra dicha

-¿nani? O.O-la pelirosada no entendia nada-¿por qué tan feliz? O.O

- porque mi mejor amiga se casa mañana...-dijo ésta en un ligero tono de felicidad-...y le tengo el ramo de flores más bonito de Konoha-terminó la rubia

-gracias ino-cerda-dijo la pelirosada divertida-y tú? cómo van las cosas con Kiba?

-geniales, ahora nos entendemos mejor-la rubia se detuvo para reírse-y Akamaru sigue tan juguetón como siempre-la rubia miró a la pelirosada-y cómo estas?estas feliz?

(inner:QUE SI ESTOY BIEN!ESTOY ENCANTADA GENIAL!QUIERO ESTALLAR DE LA ALEGRÍA!PELLISQUENME SI ESTOY SOÑANDO!)

-de maravilla-dijo la pelirosada-por fin mi sueño se va hacer realidad (N/A: pero no por mucho tiempo... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-cof,cof- esta tos¬¬la odio)

-estoy feliz por ti amiga-dijo la rubia, en eso llega un cliente-bienvenido, qué desea?

-quiero un ramo de flores de cerezo porfavor-Ino le entregó el ramo-cuánto es?

-son 30 yenes

El hombre le pagó se fue

-es linda la flor de cerezo-dijo la kunnoichi

-si...-la pelirosada se volvió a la rubia-yo me voy-alzó la mano en modo de despedida-ADIÓS!

---------------------------------------------------------

-¡adiós al matrimonio!-decía un sasuke sonriente mientras empacaba sus cosas en una maleta-ahora se lo diré a basura...perdón sakura...(N/A: dile basura no más yo te dejo XD!)

"se lo diré tranquilamente" pensó el moreno mientras iba caminando a la casa de sakura(N/A: basura ¬¬)

Cuando ya había llegado tocó la puerta y abrió sakura

-sasuke-koi!-la pelirosada estaba sorprendida, nunca venía...se dirigió hacia sasuke-no te esperaba, que haces aquí?

-tengo que decirte algo muy importante-dijo el moreno serio,más serio de lo habitual

-me estas asustando sasuke-koi-dijo la pelirosada-dime ya lo que quieras decirme

-tengo que ir a una misión...-la pelirosada se esperaba lo peor-...hoy...

Sakura se quedó helada ¿y el matrimonio¿acaso no le importaba?

-tendremos que posponer el matrimonio sakura-dijo el moreno sin inmutarse y en el típico tono frío

(inner¡GROAAAAAAAAAAR!VOY A MATAR A ESE DESGRACIADO!)

-p-pero...sasuke...-dijo sakura con pequeños sollozos y lágrimas en sus ojos esmeraldas-nosotros ibamos a casarnos y ser felices(N/A: en tus sueños sakura-basura!)...-dijo casi calléndose al suelo por lo débil que estaba y casi sin aliento

-ya lo sé, pero es imprecindible que haga esta misión-dijo el moreno dando media vuelta-tendremos que hacerlo otro día...

-A NO! de eso nada-dijo la pelirosada llorando y con un ataque de cólera-TU NUNCA ME AMASTE!(N/A: y quién no lo sabe basura?)-gritó sakura a todo pulmón-y tampoco lo harás nunca... o me equivoco?-dijo temblando de lo rabiosa que estaba

-estas en lo cierto-dijo el uchiha todavía dado vuelta-así que no te hagas ilusiones-dijo, y después se dispuso a caminar a su casa

-ERES UN BAKA!TE ODIO SASUKE!-gritó la pelirosada para después dar un portazo

-adiós para siempre Sakura Haruno

Continuará...

---------------------------------------------------------

**cómo me quedó el cap? creo que me quedó largo... o.o bueno.. manden review!**


	2. la misión

**Gracias por los reviews! TT me dieron ganas de llorar al leerlos, eso me da fuerzas para escribir sigan mandando reviews!**

**Advertencia: este fic contiene lemon, a las personas que no les guste el yaoi, alejese los mas pronto posible, si te gusta el yaoi... emmm... DISFRUTALO! y si eres fan de sakura... no lo leas...**

**Aclaraciones: naruto no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes, claro que estoy pensando en robarme a sasuke XD... sólo es un pasatiempo con la serie de Kishi-sensei**

**Keys:**

**narrando**

**-...-hablando**

**"pensando"**

**--------- cambio de lugar**

**aquí la segunda parte del fic**

---------------------------------------------------------

**cap 2 "la misión"**

_-adios para siempre Sakura Haruno_

Dicho esto el Uchiha caminó en dirección a su casa y ahí tomó sus cosas y se fue al despacho de Tsunade, al entrar a la residencia de los Hokages se encontró con cierto rubio de ojos celestes también con una maleta

-qué haces aquí baka?-le preguntó el kitzune al Uchiha

-creo que la pregunta es al revés dobe-dijo el moreno

-JA! de todos modos no me importa lo que hagas tú baka-dijo el moreno disimulando su curiosidad por saber que kuso hacía ahí sasuke

"KUSO! es tan lindo cuando hace eso" pensó el kitzune mientras el Uchiha se diriguía hacia el despacho de Tsunade "¿y por qué irá allá si yo también voy en esa misma dirección? no irá a... esperen... aquí hay gato encerrado..." pensaba el kitzune mientras caminaba al despacho de la Hokage, cuando el rubio entró se encontró también a sasuke...

-hola! los esperaba-saludó la godaime

-a los dos?-preguntaron al unísono extrañados

-si, a los dos...-afirmó la Hokage-van a hacer una misión juntos...

-¿QUE!-interrumpió el rubio-yo no voy a ningún lado con este baka!-chispas saltaban de los ojos del kitzune(N/A: O.O pobre Sas-uke... ese uke es muy liiindo... no me pesquen n.nU)

Naruto se giró hacia Sasuke que sólo se limitaba a suspirar, esto molestaba profundamente al rubio...

-no vas a decir nada?-se quejó el rubio al vengador-¿que¿acaso quieres ir conmigo?

-no-cortó de inmediato al rubio con ese tono frío que lo caracterísa-sólo quiero salir de Konoha... cualquier cosa es mejor que permanecer aquí...-el rubio se impresionó por esta respuesta... él no era así...

"yo quiero ir contigo sasuke" pensó el kitzune

**Naruto's POV**

¡YEAH! por fin iba a ir con sasuke sólo! era mi día de suerte! pero no podía hacerme ilusiones con él, él ya estaba comprometido con sakura-chan, si tan solo supiera él lo que siento... te amo Sasuke, desde pequeño he intentado decírtelo, cuando tenía doce años no quería aceptarlo, pero te he amado toda mi vida, y siempre te amaré, aunque te cases con mil mujeres, no me importaría, gritaría a todo el mundo este sentimiento, porque no me importaría que todos lo supieran

-qué te pasa usuratonkashi?-me preguntaste con ese tono frío que me vuelve loco-por qué me miras tanto?-me preguntaste y me lansaste una mirada asecina que me atrapó y casi me morí o desmayé ahí mismo(N/A: cierto que te pasa eso cuando te mira? es muy lindo! ¬)

-nada baka...-te dije quitando mi vista de la tuya, tratando de no sonrojarme y me diriguí hacia bachan-Tsunade-sama¿vamos a partir ahora?

-ahora-me afirmó mi linda bachan -su misión consiste en cuidar a un bebé, pero no como niñera, sino como escoltas hasta que llegue a su destino, ese bebé es el hijo del Tsuchikage, así que si algo le pasa, la misión fallará. Lo tendrán que trasladar desde la villa de la niebla hasta la villa de la roca-Tsunade tomó aire para seguir explicándonos-buena suerte

-entonces, primero a is a la villa de la niebla dattebayo!-dije con mis animos de siempre

**End Naruto's POV**

Naruto y Sasuke se asercaban a la puerta de Konoha, desde lejos una rubia de coleta alta los miraba atónita y se fue corriendo auna dirección

"qué raro... ¿no se iba a casar con la frentuda?"

-O.O ¿nani? O.O-la rubia se repetía la misma pregunta una y otra vez, por más que intentara responderla no lograba nada, incluso, se le enredaba mas la cabeza

"sakura¿qué a pasado?" se preguntó a si misma Ino, que seguía corriendo hacia la casa de Sakura

**Ino's POV**

Me dirijí a la casa de la frentuda, toqué el timbre esperándome lo peor, cuando sakura me abrió tenía los ojos rojos

-SAKURA!-grité mostrando mi preocupación por ella-¿qué te ha pasado! paresiera como si hubieses llorado-le dije asercandome para después darle un abrazo

Sakura, que estaba en mi hombro, no pudo contenerse más y estalló en llanto, lo único que pude desifrar entre tanto lloriqueo fue un nombre de un chico; Sasuke

"qué le habrá hecho ese desgraciado? ¬¬"pensé con rabia apretando mi puño libre "cuando lo agarre..."

-¿fue sasuke verdad?-le pregunté a sakura seria

-él... él...-sakura levantó la cabeza y dejó que viera su rostro rojo y mojado-él me dejó!-sakura volvió a llorar en mi hombro

-pero sakura, que no te haga sufrir más ese insensible-le dije, conteniéndome de ir a buscar un palo y pegarle en toda la cabeza, esa cabeza dura con peinado de cacatúa(N/A: le pegas ino-cerda y te mueres ¬¬)

-tienes razón-me dijo saliéndo de mi hombro y secándose las lágrimas-no conseguiré nada llorando, no derramaré ni una lágrima más por él...

-¡BIEN!-grité-¡ASÍ ME GUSTA!-levanté un brazo para apuntar al cielo-¡esa es la sakura que conozco!

**End Ino's POV**

-gracias ino-dijo la pelirosada-¿ahora puedes salir de esa pose ridícula?-la pelirosada rió divertida-pareces una bruja-dijo la pelirosada cerrando la puerta tras de sí

"¡JA! y a mucha onra!"pensó ino, y se diriguió a su casa

---------------------------------------------------------

Un jounin peligris entró a la academia ninja

"espero que se encuentre"rogó el jounin tras haber pasado la puerta de entrada. Adentro se vió a un chuunin pelinegro de coleta alta "¡YEAH!" pensó triunfante el jounin al haber comprobado que se encontraba allí

-Kakashi-chan-dijo el chuunin de coleta alta-¿qué haces por aquí?

-te vengo a buscar-puso su ojito feliz-¿algún problema que lo haga?

-n-no...-dijo el sensei más tierno de Konoha-¿no-nos vamos?

-hai-dijo el peligris haciendo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera

-¿supiste?-le preguntó el chuunin al jounin

-¿qué cosa?-preguntó el ninja-copia con curiosidad

-que Naruto y Sasuke van a una misión hoy

-¿si!

-hai

-y no me pude despedir!

-no... yo tampoco, fue de improvisto

-aaa... oye... y ¿qué clase de misión?

-una de hacer de escoltas de un bebé-el peligris se giró hacia el chuunin-tienen que trasladarlo desde la villa de la niebla hasta la villa de la roca-el chuunin sonrió-nada difícil para ellos, porque es A...

-tienes razón...-dijo el peligris-Iru... Iruka...

-dime

-y-yo... qui-quisiera de-decirte... que... que...-el peligris tartamudeaba más y más con cada palabra que decía-y-yo... t-te... te... "pero que estoy haciendo! parezco Hinata!"te... TE AMO!-gritó el jounin con los ojos cerrados (N/A: bueno... mas bien... **EL** ojo cerrado... y mejor dejo de hacer comentarios extras... que se quedaron con el POM, POM, POOOOOM música dramática... XD)

**Iruka's POV**

Al decirme estas palabras yo me acerqué y lo abrazé

-yo también te amo-le dije, sonrojándome a mas no poder(N/A: aaaa! me encanta el KakaIru!)

Kakashi me tomó el mentón y me dió un tierno beso que me dejó helado y sin aliento. Me separé suavemente de él para respirar

**End Iruka's POV**

El jounin le tomó la mano al chuunin y eso provocó que éste último se sonrojara

-vamos a mi casa?-dijo el chuunin aún rojo

-si... -dijo el peligris-vamos

Los dos se encaminaron hacia la casa del chuuninde coleta alta

---------------------------------------------------------

"ahora que hago? o.O de seguro lo voy a espantar! AAAAH! odio esto! no me gusta estar enamorado, y menos de sasuke"pensaba el rubio mientras se revolvía los cabellos

-puedes dejar de moverte usuratonkashi?-dijo el Uchiha molesto

-no baka-dijo el rubio-y no lo dejaré de hacer porque tú me lo digas ¬¬

-¬¬ has lo que quieras-el Uchiha aceleró el paso

Luego, un shuriken casi le corta el cabello a sasuke (N/A: que le corten el cabello y mato al que se lo cortó ¡GROAAAAR!)

-pero que...

Continuará...

---------------------------------------------------------

**XDXDXDXD los dejé con la música dramática XD bueno... a contestar reviews n.n**

**arashi akai: jajajaja!XD cierto? nunka sasuke amará a sakura-basura y gracias por el review!**

**maca-chan15: ahh! y yo juraba que había quedao largo u.u... bueno... gracias por decir que me quedó bueno el fic y me lo dice una gran escritora de fics sasunaru n.n incluso me voy a inspirar con tus fics para hacer el lemon... grax por el review y sigue mandando review!**

**nadeshcka: siii! te apoyo! que se muera esa basura-fentuda XDXDXDXD!**

**Lin Hashimoto: si, si, si, lo que tu digas... ¬¬... bueno lo del lemon... sii! pongo muxo lemon y ese nombre no tiene tu copyright ¬¬ lo tiene shiru... bueno... lok sea... si me gustó muxo el sasunaru que hiciste hermanis**

**Hazuki-chan: el mounstro rosado? O.O bueno... es la primera vez que lo escucho XD y... eso de que la mate el mismo sasuke... haber si puedo... quizas lo haga**

**Katia Kao san - Kaoli Kawen: que bueno que te haya gustado y en todo caso... a que fan del sasunaru le importa basura! O.O**

**Dejen mas reviews! por que como dicen "un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz"!**


	3. enemigos

**primero que nada gomen por la demora u.u esque seme habian perdido las hojas n.nUU**

**arigatô por los reviews! y espero que me los manden de corazón n.n sigan mandando reviews onegai!**

**Advertencia: este fic contiene lemon, a las personas que no les guste el yaoi, alejese los mas pronto posible, si te gusta el yaoi... emmm... DISFRUTALO! y si eres fan de sakura... no lo leas...**

**Aclaraciones: naruto no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes, claro que estoy pensando en robarme a sasuke XD... sólo es un pasa tiempo con la serie de Kishi-sensei**

**Keys:**

**-...-hablando**

**"..." pensando**

**(...) comentarios míos que entorpesen la lectura XD**

**--------- cambio de lugar**

---------------------------------------------------------

- pero que...

El rubio pegó un salto y lanzó varios shurikens a una misma dirección, después todos los shurikens se devolvieron

- pero si es... - murmuró para sí el rubio mientras esuqivava los shurikens

De la nada apareció un chico de ojos blancos y pelo azabache recogido en una cola baja

- a... eres tú... - el hyuuga se dió media vuelta

- ME DISTE UN SUSTO DE MUERTE! - gritó un naruto muy enojado - ¡eres un baka!

- no te deverías haber asustado

- ¡TU NO TE METAS BAKA!

- a... claro que me meto dobe, osino quien para tus bobadas?¬¬

- YA! por qué no se dejan de pelear? - dijo el hyuuga con los puños en alto listos para pegarles un combo a los dos

- TU NO TE METAS! - dijieron naruto y sasuke al unísono

El hyuuga se fue con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras el Uchiha y el Uzumaki seguían peleando

- por qué no nos dejamos de esta tontería y nos vamos a la villa oculta de la niebla? - propuso el Uchiha

- de acuerdo - dijo el Uzumaki "por fin alguna vez en su vida Sasuke tiene razón"

Después de eso se dispusieron a caminar y caminar, y caminar, y caminar, y caminar (N/A: no se preocupen... me falta poco para terminar n.nU) y caminaron y se encontraron con una roca... ¿cuadrada? O.O que raro... bueno... la cosa es que de esa roca (que era enorme por cierto) salieron miles de ninjassin protector de frente, Sasuke fue el primero en reaccionar y pegó un salto y tiró el shuriken viento diabólico que lleva siempre consigo en la espalda (N/A: n¬n babeo...), unos ninjas fueron golpeados por el shuriken, perdón, cortados en dos por el shuriken, mientras Naruto hizo en "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" y empezó a derrotarlos a todos

- ¿de donde salen tantos? - decía el rubio verdadero esquivando una patada que le daría de lleno en la cara

- ¡no lo se baka! - el Uchiha le pegó una patada al ninja que estaba atrás suyo - habrá que averiguarlo...

Dicho esto el Uchiha pegó un salto y corrió a la roca-caja (N/A: que rancio... se notó demasiado que era una caja ¬¬) y sacó un shuriken, el moreno divisó una extraña figura

- esa es... - murmuró el moreno para sí - ¡KIAAAAAAAAAAA! - el moreno lanzó el shuriken a la extraña figura, cuando este la impactó todos los ninjas desaperecieron excepto uno

- ¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El ninja comenzó a correr pero los bushins de Naruto de cerraron el paso0

- ¿quien eres tu? - preguntó el rubio desafiante

- pronto lo sabrás - dijo el ninja (N/A: que tetrico... me suena a películas de Mel Gibson!)

El ninja le empezó a pegar velozmente a todos los bushins de Naruto, hasta que quedó solo uno

- ahora te destruiré - el ninja empezó a hacer sellos muy rápidamente - ¡suiton: goukakyu no jutsu!(N/A: el mismo ataque deSasuke, pero de agua XD)

Una bola de agua se dirigio hacia los dos ninjas, Sasuke hizo el "katon: goukakyuu no jutsu" para contraarrestar el ataque del ninja y evaporó gran parte del ataque, pero no todo, así que el resto del ataque se fue directo a Naruto, pero Naruto lo esquivó subiendo a un árbol concentrado su chakra en la planta de los pies

"Como me enseñó Kakashi-sensei n.n" pensó Naruto mientras iba subiendo y subiendo "Ahora a pensar en el árbol como me dijo Sakura-chan..." Naruto se afirmó mas al árbol

- bien hecho Naruto - el Uchiha se dispuso a pegarle una patada al ninja, pero la esquivó y el ninja se puso en guardia con un nunchaku enorme, lo mismo hizo sasuke con su shuriken viento diabólico...

- ¡SASUKE! - gritaba el rubio desde el árbol

Como eso le provocó una desconcentración enorme (N/A: como siempre no ma po), se despegó del árbol, rápidamente Naruto enlazó una cuerda en el orificio que tiene el kunai y tiró el kunai, éste último se clavó en el árbol quedando colgando

"dobe" pensó el Uchiha mientras corría hacia el ninja. Se dispuso primero a cortarle la cabeza, pero no lo logró ya que puso su nunchaku, ahi el moreno se dió cuenta de algo, que el nunchaku era de metal, rápidamente sasuke le pegó un combo en la cara, y despues se fue a ayudar a Naruto

- eres un dobe - dijo el moreno desatando al rubio y dejandolo en el suelo

- gracias - dijo el rubio parandose, después de puso en una posición de alerta - ¡CUIDADO SASUKE!

Sasuke se dió vuelta, pero ya era demasiado tarde, gotas de sangre caían al suelo

---------------------------------------------------------

Un chico de coleta alta y argollas miraba al cielo acostado, mas bien, miraba las nubes

- que problemático es todo esto... ahora la problemática de Sakura Haruno está llorando por Sasuke...- el chico suspiro - y mas encima la chica que me gusta nunca se fija en mí... u.u

En su mente se dibujó una rubia de cuatro coletas

"que linda es..." pensaba el joven Nara "ojalá que algún día me armaré de valor para decirle que la amo... pero sería muy problemático, porque después tendríamos que estar de novios muy problemáticamente y no podría mirar a ninguna chica...", el joven Nara estaba sumido en sus pensamientos...

- ¡SHIMARU-KUUN!

El joven dió un salto y se dió cuenta de que el grito probenía de aquella chica de cuatro coletas

Al verla, el chico se puso rojo sin poder evitarlo

- o-ohayou Temari-chan - dijo Shikamaru rojo y dado vuelta para que no lo notara, pero de nada sirvió esto, ya que la rubiase percató de que algo pasaba

"Desde cuando se dirige hacia mi con la terminación "¿chan?" o.o" la rubia no entendía nada

- estas muy raro Shikamaru-kun - dijo Temari sentandose al lado suyo - ¿qué te pasa?

"qué problemático"

- na-nada... por... ¿porqué lo preguntas? - Shikamaru se puso mas rojo todavía

- oye... - Temari se paró y se puso en una pose de mamá apunto de regañar a su hijo - no soy tan dobe como para no captar lo que esta pasando... ¿me crees baka?

- ¡NOO! - dijo el chico de coleta alta alzando la vista y parándose a la altura de la chica - es solo que... el chico bajó la vista

- ¿QUÉ! - la chica ya estaba perdiendo la pasiencia

- que... que... que tu me... me... - el chico no se aguantó mas y salió corriendo de ahí

- ¿nani? o.o qué le habrá pasado... - la chica rubia vió el lago en el cual estaban unos botes - que linda la vista - la rubia vió las nubes - Shika-kun... - susurró la rubia para después quedarse dormida

---------------------------------------------------------

El chico de argollas seguía corriendo y no paró hasta encontrarse con Ino...

- ¿qué pasa Shikamaru? - preguntó la rubia viéndole la cara

- es que... yo... no... puedo... - jadeó el joven Nara

- ¿no puedes qué?

- decirle lo que siento... a... - el chico se dió cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba confesando sus sentimientos a Yamanaka Ino, la chica mas chismosa y problemática que ha conocido. Bueno, es que era lo que había no mas po...

- a quién? - Ino hizo que el chico saliera de sus pensamientos - ¿no puedes decirle lo que sientes a quién?

- a... a... - el chico se puso a temblar y miró el suelo

Derrepente, sintió un brazo en su hombro, levantó la vista y se encontró a una Ino sonriente

- cálmate - dijo la rubia en un tono maternal

- s-sí - esto le dió valor al chico para continuar - a... a... Te...

- ¿Ten Ten? O.OU

- no! ¬¬ me dejas terminar?

Ino asintió

- a Temari

- aaaaaaaa... por eso... - refleccionó la rubia - mmm... difícil... ¿desde cuando sientes eso?

- desde que me salvó de Tayuya...

- aaaa...

- y por ello me ha sido muy difícil expresarme... aparte hay que tomar en cuenta que ella es mayor que yo... y de seguro no quiere nada conmigo... ade---

- YA! - cortó la rubia - ese no es el Shikamaru que yo conosco... el Shikamaru que yo conosco no se daría por vencido... bueno... en mi opinión no deberías rendirte hasta que escuches eso de los propios labios de Temari...

El chico se sorprendió por aquella reacción de la chica, no conocía esa parte de Ino... la Ino comprensiva y amable... y tampoco Ino le había dado un consejo tan malo... El joven Nara esbozó una sonrisa, se acercó a Ino y la abrazó...

- gracias Ino - le susurró al oído

- de nada - la rubia le respondió el abrazo - puedes contar conmigo cuando lo necesites, allí estaré

- y tu tambien puedes contar conmigo cuando lo necesites - el chico se separó de ella - pero si es muy problemático el problema... - el chico se quedó pensando un rato - igual llámame n.n (N/A: O.OU shika-kun es tan original a veces...)

- n.nU gracias...

- oye... te invito a comer sushi...- denuevo se quedó pensando -...pero tú pagas

- QUÉ! ESO NO ES INVITAR A COMER! oOó - Ino lo salió persiguiendo - VEN AQUÍ USURATONKASHI!

- si no me atrapas, tu pagas - a Ino se le inchó la sien - pero si me atrapas yo gano!

- YA VERÁS!

Ino aceleró el paso, Shikamaru al ver esto, tambien aceleró su paso

- NUNCA ME ATRAPARÁS!

- yo no estaría tan seguro...

Derrepente Ino por arte de magia (N/A: o.o media rara esa arte de magia...n.nUU) apareció delante de Shikamaru

- has mejorado mucho Ino... - dijo el chico y ezbosando una sonrisa se paró, ya que se había caído del impacto - creo que tendré que pagar yo.. "se va el dinero T-T"

- je...

Y dicho esto los dos se dirigeron al restaurante

---------------------------------------------------------

- USURATONKASHI! porque hiciste eso? -pregunto el moreno sosteniendo al rubio, que habia recibido el ataque de aquel ninja

- por...porque es tarabajo en... en equipo baka

Al ver al rubio asi, el moreno sintio un gran sentimiento de culpa, por ser tan baka y haber esquivado ese ataque que de seguro lo habria esquivado a tiempo si se hubiera dado cuenta antes

- usurantonkashi -surro el moreno- no tenias porque hacerlo! -le grito al rubio

- si... si tenia porque baka

- porque?

- po----el rubio le advirtio al moreno- CUIDADO SASUKE!

El moreno pudo saltar a tiempo con Naruto en sus brazos

- ahora... morirán...-el nija hizo sellos rapidamente- suiton: mizu no jutsu! (N/A: es una tecnica inventada por mi mizu significa agua...)

Mientras el bosque se inundaba, sasuke subia a la copa de un arbol

- aqui te quedaras dobe...- el moreno lo puso en la copa y se rasco la polera que tenia, con eso le hizo un toniquete al rubio- aferrate muy bien al arbol, no pienso ir a buscarte si te caes...

- s-si... gracias baka...-el rubio se aferró al arbol..

- lo derrotaré

- te... te deseo suerte -al rubio le costaba hablar

- no la necesito -dijo el moreno- pero igual gracias -el moreno se volteo para verlo y darle una desus sonrisas mas sexys (N/A: n¬n que lindoo!)

El rubio le sonrio de vuelta-ahora ve por el-el moreno asintio y dio un salto para caer en el árbol que estaba al frente del árbol en el que estaba el ninja (N/A: 6.6 que mareanteme salio o.o)

- preparate a morir -el ninja saco un nunchaku gigante(N/A: son dos palos unidos por una cadena, y gigante XD)-estas listo?

Sasuke tambien se puso en guardia con su shuriken viento diabolico

- cuando quieras...

los dos saltaron al mismo tiempo, alsaron sus armas al mismo tiempo y...

continuará...

---------------------------------------------------------

**denuevo gomen por la demora T.T esque como ya dije se me habian perdido las hojas de este fic... ((con lo tonta que eres¬¬)) ¬¬U... bueno... ahora a contestar reviews!**

**Mareene Hibayashi Kon: XD... bueno... si keres un lemon duradero... tratre... pero no seas tan exigente¬¬... tambn te kelo muxo... sigue mandando review onegai!**

**maca-chan15: bueno...todavia faltan caps para el sasunaru verdadero... pero prometo actualizar mas seguido entonces n.n otra cosa...TUS FICS NO SON MALOS! de donde sacaste semejante idea¬¬ gracias por el review XD**

**Lin Hashimoto: see... que bueno que te guste el kakairu XD ((baka¬¬u lo sabias antes)) callate bueno... que raro que te de lata algo o.O**

**Riku Hyuuga: bueno.. aqui ya continuado XD... gracias por tu review**

**ReiKaida: XDDD que bueno que te guste el yaoi... y obio que lo voy a seguir continuando sigue mandando nOn**

**.-NekOShiRu-.: gracias por tu comentario.. XD... y tu tambn algun dia sube el chibi sasunaru que tienes en ese cuaderno...**

**Sakura Takai: O.OUU bueno... te llamamos XD**

**akemi20: gracias por darme mas fuerzas para el lemon n.n.. que bueno que mi fic te tenga metida... y no te preocupes que el lemon no va perder su romantisismo n.n**

**Nyumi: que buenoo! te encantan esas parejas? n.n bueno.. gracias por tu review!**

**naku zuzuhara: oie sipo... ¿cuando vai a escribir algun fic¿en el verano? entonces que sea rapido n.n y comprate rapido los caps de Naruto que me faltan por leer n.n (chibi naku: BARSAA!)**

**bueno, dejen review!**


	4. ¡Terminó la pelea!

**Konnishiwa n.nUU gomen por la tardanza...pero se me había perdido denuevo u.ú.. lo se, lo se... muy despistada uwú Ademas que pensaba dejarlo hasta aqui el fic ; ;! pero empeze a leer los reviews denuevo y me dieron fuerzas para continuar ;0;! enserio o ó asi que sigan mandando onegai T-T para cuando me de la locura y me de lata actualizarlo XD**

**Este cap se lo dedico especialmente a Naku que todavia no le doy regalo de cumpleaños y que este sea el regalo que nunca le di xDD (y le dare pronto xD) tambien a .-NekOShiRu No LiN-. a Reiko y a Lin Hashimoto que la amo :D! a mi madre Sayuki, a mi hija Haruko y todas en el club SasuNaru de los foros Dz xDD!**

**Eso en cuanto al SasuNaru... el ShikaTema se lo dedico a todas las fans y a Lin Hashimoto (nuevamente) y a mi madre tambien xD (aunque no le guste io igual te lo dedico madre n.n)**

**Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece u.u osino Sasuke y Naruto estarian juntos y Sakura habria muerto tragicamente comida por la babosa de Tsunade xDDD**

**Advertencia: no creo que sirva esto o o pero es para los que no leyeron el summary (despistados ¬¬) esto contiene yaoi-shounen ai (relacion de hombres) y va a tener si o si lemon o0ó9 (sexo uwú) pero en como 2 o 3 capitulos mas u u**

**Keys:**

**narrando**

**-...-hablando**

**"pensando"**

**(...) yo diciendo algo estupido e incoherente owo**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- cambio a notas de la autora (y sin negrita es cambio de lugar)**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Una noche sin estrellas

Cap. 4: "¡Terminó la pelea!"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Los dos saltaron al mismo tiempo, alsaron sus armas al mismo tiempo y... chocaron las armas y asi se intercambiaron de lugares (osea, sasuke en el arbol de el ninja y el ninja en el árbol de éste... se entiende? xD)

- Tu no pareces ser sólo basura - dijo el ninja poniéndose en guardia denuevo - Lo mismo digo -el moreno imitó al ninja

"El no es ninguna basura dobee! ¬¬" pensó enojado el portador del kyuubi

- ¡Sharingan! - el moreno sacó a relusir su sharingan - Con que el sharingan... así que eres un Uchiha... - dijo el ninja - ...por fin puedo contemplar el sharingan con mis propios ojos...

"Todos dicen lo mismo ¬¬" pensó el rubio ya cansado de que sasuke fuera el mejor en todo... ¿pero qué podía hacer? si él lo quería así... mejor en todo y muy sexy

- VAMOS SASUKEE! TU PUEDES! NO TE DEJES VENCER POR ESE GUARRO! (me salio lo española xD)

"Ese mocoso..." pensaba el ninja con una vena en la sien "si dice algo mas lo voy a..."

- NO TE LLEGA NI A LA SUELA DE LOS ZAPATOS! (si o ó lo saque de lo que le dijo Zabuza a Kakashi! o0ó9 so what? ¬¬)

"Ahora si se muere... o ó(+)" el ninja cambio su direccion y se dirigió hacia el rubio

- NARUTO!

"Cree que podra conmigo..." penso el rubio con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia antes de saltar al árbol de al lado y agarrase con fuerza de éste justo cuando el ninja agitó el el nunchaku e hizo añicos el árbol "por poco o.o" el rubio tenia el corazón acelerado a mil por hora..

- BAKAA! ESTA PELEA ES SÓLO MÍA! - el moreno lo sermoneó bien sermoneado - y tú... - señaló al ninja - es conmigo la pelea... no con él.

- Bueno... después me encargaré de ese mocoso... - se puso en guardia - ahora si hablaré enserio.

- Que raro es -ttebayo o.oU

Sasuke guardó su Fuuma shuriken y se puso en la posición que le había copiado a Lee

- Bueno... quieres luchar con Taijutsu eh? Te advierto que yo fui el primer lugar de los genins en la prueba de chuunins... - el tambien guardó su nunchaku y se puso en guardia - vamos¿que esperas? - Sasuke no se movió ni un centímetro - con que quieres que empieze yo... - tampoco se movió - bueno, entonces atacaré yo... - el ninja corrió con ademán de lucha hacia Sasuke - prepárate - el ninja le mandó un puñetazo pero Sasuke le agarró el brazo y lo tiró, el ninja para no caerse se impulsó de un árbol y otra vez le mandó el puño, solo que ahora Sasuke lo esquivó y le pegó una patada en el estómago, el ninja le devolvió la patada

El rubio, que estaba presenciando todo esto, sintio una impotencia terrible al no poder ayudar a Sasuke. Mientras, en el combate, el moreno le llevaba la delantera al ninja ya que esquivaba rapidamente los ataques de éste (pero claro, no todos o o) Como al rubio se cansó de ver, se metió en la pelea porque habia recuperado el chakra perdido y le pego al ninja haciendo que este saliera despedido hacia el árbol mas cercano. Sasuke puso una cara de "baka", pero a la vez sonrió y le puso la mano en el hombro, pero el ninja se interpuso y le plantó un golpe en la herida del rubio, el moreno le devolvio el golpe y lo tiro lejos para ganar tiempo

- NARUTO! - gritó el Uchiha agachandose con el rubio - ¿estás bien?

- S-si... - dijo Uzumaki con poca fuerza tratando de pararse sin éxito - ¿y tu¿co-como estas?

- Bien, baka.. - el moreno se acercó a Uzumaki - pero si sigues protegiendome voy a quedar como un débil dobe.

- Go-gomen - Naruto ya se habia parado junto con Sasuke - pero es que no pude evitarlo

- Bueno... entonces evita protegerme baka - el moreno estaba serio y se puso las manos en la cintura como una madre regañandome a su hijo - pero igual te pudiste haber lastimado mi narutito o ó

El Uzumaki se quedo pasmado ¿le habia dicho "narutito"? y peor aun... ¿le habia puesto el pronombre posesivo "mi"?

- De acuerdo Sasukito - dijo poniendo énfasis en el "Sasukito" y apretandole la mejilla - ahora vamos a derrotarlo?

- Hai - dijo el moreno asintiendo con la cabeza - vamos... pero primero suéltame - el moreno quitó la mano del rubio con delicadeza provocando que se sonrojara levemente y de una forma adorable - ahora si vamos...

El rubio asintió sonrojado levemente, los dos fueron hacia el ninja tirado en el piso boca arriba, Sasuke acercó la mano para tomarle el pulso, pero el ninja tomó la mano del moreno y le hizo una llave, a lo que el kitsune reaccionó muy mal tomando al aludido por el cuello y poniendolo contra un arbol

- Dime quién mierda eres! - el kitsune apretó mas el cuello del ninja - AHORA!

- Bueno... no hay mucho que decir... - dijo el ninja con dificultad - ...ya deben saber que soy de la villa de Kirie (villa de la niebla)

- Pues... - el rubio no lo sabía

- Claro que si lo sabiamos por eso - dijo un moreno ya parado y señalando el protector de frente del ninja - aparte tus ataques son todos de agua... - agregó

- Mmm... eres hábil - dijo el ninja con una sonrisa

- Bueno... entonces ¿qué hacemos con este? - pregunto el rubio

- Dejémoslo aqui amarrado... los ANBUS generalmente pasan por aquí en su rutina...

Cuando terminaron de amarrar al ninja emprendieron denuevo su camino

- Ahh... cuando llegue a la villa de la niebla lo primero que voy a hacer es comerme un bol gigante de Ramen 9 - pensó en voz alta

- Usuratonkashi ¬¬ lo primero que hay que hacer es avisarle al Mizukage que estamos allá por el bebé ese y luego puedes hacer lo que quieras... ¬¬

- Eres un pesado lo sabias? ; ;

- Yo solamente digo la verdad... - el moreno aceleró el paso seguido del rubio

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Bien, mañana Shikamaru... no será tan problemático como otros días, mañana me confesaré a Temari-chan sí o sí..." pensaba un decidido Shikamaru poniéndose el pijama (que por cierto era de nubesitas y celeste xD) "Ahora... a dormir, porque osino voy a tener ojeras y tener ojeras es muy problemático" pensado esto apagó la luz y abordó el tren de los sueños

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- WAAA! - bostezó el rubio - Sasuke, tengo sueño n.-

- Entonces duerme...  
- Pero es que... no tengo saco de dormir n.nU

- ¿No empacaste baka?  
- No... - dijo Naruto sonrojado - sólo empaqué otro traje de estos, todos mis paquetes de Ramen, una cocina portátil y mi gorro de dormir... (Aw ; ; que lindo ;0;!)

- u.uU suerte que traje dos..

- Y eso porqué? o.o

- No se... parece que es a prueba de Narutos ¬¬

- Malo ¬¬ ... ¿y me lo vas prestar o no?

- No lo sé... tendria que ver cual ahoga mas tus peos... (para los españoles... pedos xD)

- QUÉ! de que peos me estas hablando? o0ó

- De los peos que te tiras en la noche y no me dejas dormir ¬¬

- Peos? o.o yo nunca me he tirado ningun peo baka! ¬¬... Bueno.. ecxepto en el combate contra Kiba que lo tenía que hacer para ganar...

- Ademas de eso, claro que sí, hasta tú te ahogaste una vez con tus peos...  
- NO ES CIERTO!

- Si

- Te digo que no!

- Si

- No!

- Bueno... apostemos algo... vamos a dejar una grabadora toda la noche; si te tiras un peo, yo gano, si no, tu ganas..

- Y que gano?

- Mmm... - el moreno se quedo pensando unos minutos - tengo que hacer lo que tu digas durante un día--  
- UN día! eso es muy poco! ¬¬

- Bueno, bueno... dos días ¬¬

- No..

- Qué quieres! una semana!

- Mmm... - el rubio pensó en la oferta - bueno..

- Ya -.-U entonces como IBA DICIENDO - continuó el vengador - y si yo gano tienes que comer hígado ensebollado por una semana... - el pequeño kitsune puso los ojos como platos - y crudo...

- QUE ASCO! O.OU

- Lo siento, es un trato -extendió la mano - ¿qué dices?

El rubio tragó saliva... ¿y qué pasaba si de verdad se tiraba uno¿tendría que comer hígado ensebollado por una semana¿y mas encima crudo? No pensaba arriesgarse así, pero si no lo hacía, quería decir que era un gallina, y no quería otro sobrenombre para la colección

- Hecho - el rubio le tomó la mano, sintió su cálido tacto y quizo estar así para siempre, pero sacó la mano al instante al notar un calor extremo en sus mejillas

- ? - el moreno trató de verlo, pero éste lo esquivaba de modo que no lo consiguiera- ¿qué te pasa? o.o

- Na-nada... ¿por qué?

- No... por nada... - el moreno se dio vuelta y el rubio tambien lo hizo, luego Sasuke se dio vuelta rápidamente y logró ver al rojo rubio - ...

- ¡Qué! - preguntó el rubio simulando que no pasaba nada - ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

- ... - Sasuke no dijo nada, pero se dió vuelta y empezó a quitarse la ropa

- QUE HACES OBSENO! O Ó

- Me cambio a pijama...

- Pero aqui no! - reclamo el rubio

- Y entonces donde mas va a ser?

- Emmm... bueno... me dare vuelta... - el rubio se dio vuelta

- Ne..

- Hmp?- el moreno se quedo pensando - que quieres baka?

- Nada... nada...

- ¬¬

"Naruto..." pensaba mientras se ponia el pijama y oía ruidos que indicaban que el rubio tambien lo estaba haciendo "Que siento por ti?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al día siguiente en Konoha Sabaku no Temari pasaba po las calles de la misma

"Shika-kun..." pensaba la chica mirando al cielo distraída, tanto que no vió a la persona que estaba en frente, que tambien estaba distraída, y se chocaron

- Gomen! - dijo la rubia mirando al que tenía en frente

- Emmm... go-gomen Temari-chan... - dijo el chico es que estaba distraído

- Yo tambien Shika-kun n.n - la chica lo quedó mirando fijo - te pasa algo?

- No.. no... por qué? - el rubor que tenia se volvió mas notorio de lo que estaba

- ¬¬ no me ocultes nada òOó - se enojó la rubia de cuatro coletas

- No... no estoy ocultando nada n.nU - respondió éste tantrando de dismular su nerviosismo sin mucho éxito

- Damos una vuelta? "Así aprovecho de decirtelo.. Nara Shikamaru" - dijo la chica de cuatro coletas bien decidida y sonriéndole

- Bu-bueno... - el chico de coleta alta caminó junto a la chica y llegaron al lago en el que como un estúpido había huído de ella... de sus sentimientos...

"Dícelo Temari, ahora o nunca"

"Dícelo Shikamru, ahora o nunca" pensaron al mismo tiempo los chicos

- Yo... - dijieron al mismo tiempo - no, no... tú... - tambien hacían las mismas gesticulaciones al mismo tiempo - tu primero... - se estaban hartando y estaban perdiendo el tiempo

- Las damas primero - dijo cortezmente el Nara

- Bueno... emmm... yo... tu... nosotros... - la chica empezó a decir pronombres personales sin llegar a ningun lado

- Calmate... - le dijo el chico, poniendole la mano en el hombro, haciendo lo mismo que su amiga Ino habia hecho con él cuando estaba expresando sus sentimientos para desahogarse

- Gra-gracias... - dijo la rubia - Te amo... - prosigió sin revuelos y directo al grano

- ... - el chico de argollas quedó en un estado de shock, era correspondido... era correspondido por Sabaku no Temari, luego de eso la abrazó - yo tambien te amo - le susurró al oído

Temari se separó de él y lo besó con todo el amor que habia guardado durante 2 años, y el chico no tardó en corresponderlo

- "Por fin.. Temari es mía..." el chico se separó de ella - Vamos?

- Adónde? o.o

- ... - el chico se quedó en blanco - emm...

- ?

- No lo sé n.nU

Temari se cayó al estilo anime

- Shika-kun... - a la chica se le ocurrió una idea - ¿Porqué no vamos a la plaza central de Konoha?

- Bueno... - el chico se quedó contemplando el lago - no... - la chica paró en seco - por qué no nos quedamos aquí? Es lindo... y es mas bonito que la plaza central...

- Tienes razón... - apoyó Temari - además que hay mas espacio...

- Mas espacio? - preguntó el chico mirando a la chica - para qué?

- Para esto... - en un rápido movimiento la chica se puso encima de Shikamaru

- Hey... se supone que debe ser al revés... ¬¬

- Machistas... - susurró Temari para después besarlo con pasión

Shikamaru y Temari se sumieron en sus sentimientos e impulsos

**NOTA:** Lo siento por no hacer lemon uwu... pero la inspiración del lemon es para el SasuNaru o0ó9

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto estaba soñando plasenteramente hasta que...

- OYE BAKAAAA! - le gritó un moreno que ya estaba vestido y peinado... y muy sexy (n¬n)

- Mm? - musitaba un rubio tapándose para aislar el ruido... sin mucho éxito...

- DESPIERTAAAA! Hay que ver si te tiraste un peo... o no jeje

- Hmp! - el rubio se destapo y se sento, tenía el gorro que usaba para dormir (aw ; ;)

- Bien... a ver... - el moreno puso la grabadora y no se escuchó nada en toda la grabación - O.O... "KUSO! ahora tendré que ser su esclavo por una semana u.u"

- Jeje... Sasuke... - lo llamó picaronamente el rubio - ... la apuesta... - risa malevola

- ¿Qué hago? - preguntó el moreno esperando que esa semana pasara rápido

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Ajajaja! xDD lo he dejado ahí o0ó9 para que tengan un suspenso y lean el proximo capitulo uwú... Ahora la contestación de reviews xD**

**maca-chan15: siii! caaasi se le declara xDDD pero vino ese ninja malditoo! ¬¬ y lo arruinó o ó que penita T.T y aqui ta la continuación n.n que la disfrutes XD**

**Lin Hashimoto: ¬¬ seee... se me perdió.. so what? my problem ¬¬ ok? xD (sigue mandando review n.n)**

**nekiTa: que bueno nOn cada vez mas gente se lee mi fic xD que bueno que seas una de ellas xD y aqui ta la continuación**

**kasumita: see o0o lo seguiré xD arigato por el review**

**Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei: gracias :D ne o0o porque no podras saber el final:O si la lees continuamente podras owo asi que como dijo Naruto en su peli 'akiramenaite o0ó9'**

**-Haruko-: omg hija ; ; me diste review n.n! Me hiciste feliz y cerraste con broche de oro los reviews xD (de este cap, claro) I love you little girl :D llamame por fis .-.! (como suena eso xDD)**

**Ahí ta xD Dejen revieww! sera aceptado con gusto xD y si no, llama al 555-55-55 o manda una 'R' al 5555 y reciviras un poster de mi en bikini xDD ((QUE HORROR! ESO NO ES UN PREMIO! x0x))**


End file.
